


Tsunami

by NotoYamato



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, My vision of Prince Rielle, Self-Indulgent, a lot of headcanons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: El verano en el Night Raven College solía significar descanso, volver a casa a olvidarse de las ingentes cantidades de deberes que tenían y descansar, pero ese año el director había tenido la maravillosa idea de arrebatarles todo ello haciendo un campamento de verano obligatorio para todos los alumnos. Pero no era un campamento cualquiera, un campamento compartido con sus mayores archienemigos, los alumnos de la Royal Sword Academy, para fomentar el compañerismo entre escuelas. Obviamente esto era una llamada al caos más absoluto.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Hints Azul Ashengrotto/Prince Rielle
Kudos: 51





	Tsunami

El verano en el Night Raven College solía significar descanso, volver a casa a olvidarse de las ingentes cantidades de deberes que tenían y descansar, pero ese año el director había tenido la maravillosa idea de arrebatarles todo ello haciendo un campamento de verano obligatorio para todos los alumnos. Pero no era un campamento cualquiera, un campamento compartido con sus mayores archienemigos, los alumnos de la Royal Sword Academy, para fomentar el compañerismo entre escuelas. Obviamente esto era una llamada al caos más absoluto, todo habían sido quejas y protestas desde la academia hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el campamento, un refugio idílico en medio del bosque, junto a un enorme lago. Aquellas vistas no habían logrado apaciguar sus ánimos, lo que si lo logro fue la noticia de que se llevaría a cabo una competición amistosa entre ambas escuelas en varias actividades repartidas a lo largo de la estancia. El Night Raven College no era conocido por creer en la amistad y por creer en el trabajo en equipo, pero la noticia de que serían pruebas individuales hizo que una sonrisa se pusiera en el rostro de todos los alumnos. No tendrían ninguna oportunidad en deportes de equipo, demasiada lucha de egos, pero siendo individual era su momento de brillar.

Aquel día se llevaba a cabo la competición de natación en el lago y las esperanzas estaban puestas en Octavinelle, concretamente en los dos hermanos Leech y no era para menos, nadie podía ganar a dos sirenas en su terreno, la victoria estaba en el bolsillo, con lo cual no había porqué preocuparse, ni siquiera iba a competir nadie más, con ellos era más que suficiente, por eso el resto de los alumnos estaba jugando en el agua mientras que sus rivales hacían algunos largos de calentamiento, porque la actividad iba precisamente de nadar.

Uno de los que no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas era Azul. No quería meterse en el agua, menos delante de tanta gente y muchos menos para que todo el mundo descubriera que no era más rápido que un humano, así que su mejor opción era quedarse bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo hasta que empezara la carrera y poder ir a animar. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta estaba emocionado por la carrera, quería ver como Jade y Floyd se lucían delante de todos. Siempre habían sido los más rápidos de la clase y aunque con un poco de envidia, a Azul le gustaba verlos nadar, además, podrían demostrar a los niños pijos lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Unos pasos acercándose hacia él hicieron levantar la vista de las hojas del libro, girándose hacia la fuente del sonido. Su sorpresa fue cuando no era un alumno de su escuela para avisarle de que la competición empezaba, sino uno de sus rivales. Aquello le hizo levantar una ceja, extrañado. No habían hablado entre escuelas en todos los días que llevaban de campamento, ¿y uno de ellos se acercaba a hablar con él? Allí había alguna trampa. Quien se acercaba llevaba un bañador de bermuda color verde, gafas de sol de espejo y una gorra blanca con el logo de la Royal Sword Academy, lo que hacía muy difícil su reconocimiento.

—Disculpa, eres Azul, ¿verdad? Azul Ashengrotto.

—Si, lo soy—Dejó el libro en el suelo y se incorporó para estar a la misma altura que su interlocutor. Este era un poco más alto que él, su piel era morena y la cara la tenía llena de pecas. La verdad es que esos rasgos intentaban despertar algo en su cabeza, pero no fue hasta que se quitó las gafas, relevando sus ojos tan azules como el mar y la gorra, mostrando su cabello rosado, que la mente de Azul lo reconoció sin necesidad de que se presentará—¡A-Alteza!— Dio un paso hacia atrás y se inclinó ante él en una reverencia. No estarían en el Mar de Coral, pero Rielle seguía siendo el príncipe.

—Ah, ¡no hace falta que te inclines! Está bien, somos compañeros durante este campamento, así que nada de reverencias y por favor, llámame Rielle—extendió la mano para poder estrechársela. El líder de Octavinelle la miro unos segundos con sospecha antes de aceptar su gesto. Notaba como varios compañeros empezaban a fijarse en ellos, aunque no era para menos, tal vez era el primer encuentro cordial entre ambas escuelas en bastante tiempo, así que generaban curiosidad, aunque el que más curiosidad tenía era Azul, estaba claro que quería conseguir algo de él, todo el mundo se acercaba por ese motivo, ¿pero que podía querer una persona que lo tenía todo? Sus pensamientos le impidieron procesar que el príncipe había tomado su mano y la había acercado a sus labios para dejar un beso en el dorso de esta. Fue el contacto de los labios con su piel la que le hizo ponerse alerta, notando como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse algo roja. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso era un saludo común entre los miembros de la Royal Sword Academy? ¿O solo quería atacar a sus defensas para aprovecharse mejor de él?

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Azul. He escuchado tantas cosas de ti y cuando me he enterado qué estabas aquí he intentado acercarme y poder hablar~

—¿A-Ah sí…?

—¡Si! Tus logros son conocidos en todo el mar, tu madre habla de ti a todos los clientes, habla de lo habilidoso que eres con la magia, como sacas grandes notas en todas las asignaturas. Has logrado tanto siendo tan joven… ¡Eres realmente increíble! —Azul en ese momento deseaba poder correr y esconderse bajo una piedra no todo lo que quedaba de campamento sino lo que le quedaba de vida. Nunca había llevado bien ser el centro de atención por lo que pudiera pasar y lo que había pasado es que había acabado llamando la atención de la mismísima realeza.

—Gracias por sus halagos, alt-… Rielle.

—No debes darlas, es todo debido a tu esfuerzo, te mereces que te lo reconozcan. Y por eso yo…—Ahí estaban, las palabras que Azul sabía que escucharía en la conversación. No solo había podido escuchar cosas buenas de él. Su influencia, sus capacidades, lo que podía ofrecer con un trato y los pagos que tomaba por ello, todo se conocía desde su época en el instituto y aunque su madre se esforzara en venderle como el mejor ser del océano, era muy difícil que esa fama se borrara. El príncipe quería algo y había buscado el camelarle para no ser tan directo, pero al final, los deseos acababan escapando de una forma u otra en su presencia.

—Buenos días, su alteza. ¿No se encuentra muy alejado de su escuela? Debería volver, la carrera empezará pronto y querrá estar con sus compañeros. —Rielle giró sobre si mismo para encontrarse cara a cara con los hermanos Leech. El rostro de Jade estaba adornado con una sonrisa, tan amplia como la que tenía Rielle, pero ambas daban sensaciones diferentes. La de Rielle te invitaba a sonreír con él, mientras que la de Jade lo que te invitaba era a alejarse de él. Pero quien más invitaba a marcharse era Floyd. Estaba serio, mirando fijamente al príncipe, una señal clara de que no estaba contento de tenerle delante.

—¡Ah, Jade y Floyd Leech! No sabía que también estudiabais en Night Raven College. Enhorabuena por entrar~

—Muchas gracias. Y ahora debería volver con el resto de los miembros de la Sword Royal Academy, al parecer están organizando los equipos.

—Gracias por el aviso entonces~ Iré de inmediato—Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se giró de vuelta a Azul, volviendo a acercar su mano a sus labios, que no había soltado en ningún momento y que Azul tampoco había hecho ningún ademán de soltarse, para depositar un beso de despedida—Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en privado en algún momento, ¿tal vez después de la carrera? —La cabeza de Azul se movió casi automáticamente, todavía abrumado por aquel gesto que Rielle había hecho por segunda vez—¡Perfecto! ¡Mucha suerte en la carrera! —Se despidió con una sonrisa y pasó entre los hermanos casi sin perturbarse por su mirada para volver al otro lado del lago con sus compañeros.

El ambiente que se quedo era extraño. Los alumnos que se habían reunidos para ver la escena habían acabado alejándose al notar como la energía que desprendían los hermanos era de peligro, de que serian capaz de matar a cualquiera por cualquier mínimo motivo. El único que parecía no darse cuenta de aquello era quien lo había generado, el propio Azul, que aun intentaba procesar lo que había pasado.

—¿Y ese qué quería? —Floyd fue el primero en romper el silencio, claramente muy molesto con la actuación del príncipe.

—N-No lo sé…—Realmente no sabía a que se había acercado Rielle. Claramente no había sido simplemente para elogiarlo, quería algo de él, pero no había habido tiempo de saberlo. Había sido todo tan raro y extraño, que su cerebro aun no había asimilado nada de lo que había pasado.

—¿Tu estas bien Azul? —El tono de Jade, aunque quería sonar amable, tenía un tono tenso. Se notaba que a ellos les había sorprendido tanto como a él que alguien se acercara no solo alguien de la otra escuela sino el mismísimo príncipe.

—Si, estoy bien, no ha intentado nada contra mí. Vosotros deberíais preparados para la carrera si empezara pronto.

—No me apetece nadar—Fue la respuesta, rápida y seca que salió de los labios de Floyd—Jade puede encargarse de ellos él solo. Azul, tu y yo deberíamos ver la carrera desde el agua, seguro que es más divertido —Le agarró de la muñeca y empezó a llevarle hacia el lago, ignorando las protestas del propio Azul, que solo le dio tiempo a tirar las gafas encima de la toalla antes de que fueran más lejos.

—Pasadlo bien viendo la carrera—Fue la despedida de Jade, que organizó las cosas de Azul antes de acudir a la llamada del entrenador Vargas para empezar a explicar las normas y el circuito. El revuelo que se formo al ver que solo aparecía uno de los hermanos Leech para representar a la escuela fue importante, momento que Floyd aprovecho para meter a Azul en el agua sin llamar la atención.

El cambio era rápido, pero solía tomar unos segundos acostumbrarse al nuevo cuerpo, pero Floyd no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Azul se adaptara aquella vez. No le había soltado y ya había empezado a nadar hacia la parte mas profunda del lago, donde se podían ver con facilidad la mayoría de las boyas que habían puesto como marcas. No sabían lo que estaba pasando en la superficie, dentro del lago todo era silencio y tranquilidad y como le pasaba con el cambio, le resultaba algo inquietante estar rodeado de tanto silencio, comparado con lo bulliciosa que era la superficie.

Ambos se pararon junto a unas rocas, el asiento perfecto para ver la competición. Azul tomo asiento, observando de reojo a la anguila para ver que era lo que iba a hacer, tal vez tenía idea de molestar la carrera, por eso no había querido participar, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver que se sentaba detrás de él, pasaba los brazos por su cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, poniéndole alerta. Floyd no dejaba de ser alguien peligroso y, sobre todo, impredecible y tenerle a su espalda y sentirse atrapado le hacía estar tenso, atento a cualquier intención que tuviera… Pero aquella vez no había nada, se había quedado quieto, en silencio y eso era señal de que pasaba algo grave. Pensaba que algo había afectado a su humor, pero era algo superficial, alguna tontería, pero verle actuar así era algo bastante raro y, por lo tanto, preocupante. Tenía que preguntarle, pero le conocía desde hace años. Podía preguntarle mil y una vez y él no respondería, pero debía intentarlo.

—Floyd…

—Aquí estamos mejor, ¿verdad Azul? Solo nosotros. Jade terminara pronto y estaremos aun mejor, pero solo nosotros. Siempre ha sido suficiente siendo solo nosotros—Azul creía entender lo que le estaba intentando decir, pero no estaba seguro de querer contestar en voz alta. Coloco sus manos sobre las suyas, acariciándolas con el pulgar, despacio, con mimo, como una forma de decirle que se sentía igual pero que no debía tener miedo de que eso fuera a cambiar. Sonaba ridículo dentro de su cabeza. ¿Quién iba a interesarse por él de esa forma? Nadie en toda su vida lo había hecho, salvo los Leech y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar ahora, por mucha galantería y halagos que usaran—Si estamos juntos nada puede hacernos daño…

—Claro que no. Además, ¿quién se iba a atrever a hacerlo estando vosotros? Deberían de estar locos si lo intentaran.

—¿Y si nos hacen daño a nosotros? ¿Nos defenderías?

—¡Claro! Sois…—Las mejillas de Azul volvieron a encenderse, girando la cabeza hacía el lado contrario donde estaba apoyado Floyd, en un intento de disimularlo—Sois lo que más me importa…—Contesto en un susurro, pero que fue suficiente para Floyd, que le abrazo con un poco más de fuerza y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas, pero pudo relajarse un poco, incluso se tomó la libertad de pasar uno de sus tentáculos por la cintura de Floyd en un gesto de cariño. La tranquilidad y el silencio se vieron rotos por unos chapoteos lejanos, la carrera había comenzado.

—Seguro que Jade les ha dado un poco de ventaja, sino sería acabaría muy rápido~ Además es más divertido así, se siente como si estuvieras de caza~ —Azul se giro para poder ver sus expresiones mientras hablaba. Parecía que realmente el mal humor había pasado, aunque se sentía en parte culpable de que no estuviera participando, aunque a lo mejor él se la tomaba literalmente como una caza y algún alumno acababa con mordiscos y ellos en problemas—Deberíamos verle pronto… ¡Ah, allí esta! —Era algo difícil distinguir a Jade entre el color verdecino que daban las plantas del lago, tenías que afinar la vista para poder hacerlo. Lo que era más distinguible era una melena de pelo rosa y una cola de color morado que iba un poco por detrás de él. No hubiese esperado que los niños buenos mandaran una sirena para la carrera, aunque viéndolo con perspectiva, aquello equilibraba las cosas, pero seguían sin tener ninguna oportunidad. Según se acercaban, se podía ver que Rielle estaba un poco más atrás que Jade, aunque pegado a su cola, aunque lo largo que era le daba ventaja, costaba mucho sobrepasarle.

Pasaron a su lado como una exhalación, pero lo suficiente para poder ver el esfuerzo en sus rostros, se notaba que el príncipe le estaba dando más problemas de los que había pensado en su momento. El líder de Octavinelle se les quedo mirando mientras se alejaban, mirándolos con envidia. Como deseaba poder ser como ellos, nadar tan rápido, poder participar en esa carrera y aunque había aceptado que no había nacido para aquello, no podía impedir que esos pensamientos salieran a flote. Y parecía que eran evidentes ya que lo que le distrajo de ellos fue un apretón de manos por parte de Floyd y como empezaba a tirar de él de nuevo.

—Tenemos que ir a ver como llegan a la meta Azul, vamos~—Azul negó, intentando soltar las manos de Floyd de las suyas propias. No podía ir cerca de la orilla, donde todos podrían verle, no podía con aquello. Aunque era un secreto a voces, no quería que nadie supiera cual era su forma real —Azuuuuuuul

—Ve tu solo Floyd. Yo volveré cuando todos se hayan ido

—Pero no quiero dejarte solo. Además, no pasara nada, seguro que todos te ven tan adorable como nosotros te vemos~

—No lo creo…—Fue el murmullo que salió de sus labios, aunque logro recomponerse para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa a Floyd—Jade se alegrara de tenerte allí, deberías ir. Además, desde aquí se les ve hacer el circuito, por eso lo has elegido—La duda se notaba en los ojos de Floyd, no muy seguro de que hacer. Al final, se acercó a Azul, lo suficiente para poder besarle en los labios, un beso corto que sabía a despedida.

—Vendremos a por ti en cuanto acabe—Azul asintió, con la cara ardiendo, no estaba acostumbrado a los gestos de cariño, por muchas veces que estos se repitieran. Con una carcajada por verle así, Floyd le soltó las manos y le dio la espalda para empezar a nadar hacia la meta. Azul se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de volver su vista a la competición. Aunque se veía a lo lejos, se podía ver como el príncipe se iba acercando más y más a Jade, pero tenía fe en él, podría dejarlo atrás sin muchas dificultades. Y eso fue lo que paso, cuando estaban volviendo hacía la meta y pasaron de nuevo a su lado, Jade volvía a llevar ventaja y pese a la velocidad, Azul pudo apreciar una sonrisa en sus labios, lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando se alejaron Azul busco una posición más cómoda en la roca para poder esperar, ya que sabía que iba para largo. La tranquilidad que había en el principio se veía interrumpida por los chapoteos que venían de la superficie, quedaba mucho tiempo para que la Royal Sword Academy terminara el ejercicio y podía imaginar que la mayoría de los alumnos del Night Raven College se lanzarían al agua a festejar. Lástima no haber traído el libro para amenizar la espera, ya que, aunque Floyd lo hubiera prometido, sabía que el ambiente y la alegría de los compañeros le distraerían, así que pasaría un buen tiempo solo.

O eso es lo que pensaba. Estaba examinando las plantas que tenía cerca de donde estaba sentado, buscando una distracción, cuándo noto un suave toque en su hombro, lo que le hizo tensarse. Solo podía ser una persona, ya que ni Jade ni Floyd serían tan cuidadosos—Rielle…—La radiante sonrisa del príncipe fue lo que le recibió cuando se giró.

—Si~ Dije que vendría hablar a contigo después de la carrera, ¿no? Te vi de reojo mientras competía con Jade y al no verte en la celebración supuse que seguirías aquí. ¡Es muy rápido! No ha cambiado nada desde el colegio, normal que ganara—Azul se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando menciono el colegio. ¿De cuanto se acordaba el príncipe? ¿Se acordaba de él? Aquella idea le ponía nervioso. Había luchado tanto por borrar todo aquello, toda prueba física, pero al parecer no podía con los recuerdos. ¿Tal vez debería aplicar un hechizo de borrado de memoria en el príncipe? ¿Era aquello algo ilegal? Seguro que sí, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse—¿Azul, estas bien? Te estás haciendo sangre…

—¿Eh? —Dejó de hacer fuerza, llevándose una mano a los labios para limpiar la herida—Si, estoy bien, no se preocupe… ¿Decía que recordaba a Jade del colegio?

—¡Así es! Él y su hermano siempre han llamado la atención siendo los más rápidos. ¿Tú tienes recuerdos del colegio?

—No— _“Si”_ es lo que quería decir—Mi memoria no es muy buena— _“Recuerdo cada instante”_

—Yo si me acuerdo de ello. Y era una de las cosas que quería hablar contigo—Azul agarró con fuerza las hierbas que más cerca tenía, para no volver a morderse los labios, para evitar morderse la mano o algún tentáculo delante de un desconocido, para no verse tan vulnerable como se estaba sintiendo en esos instantes—Quería pedirte disculpas

Aquella palabra era lo último que el pulpo hubiera imaginado escuchar de su boca. Sabía que no podía disimular la sorpresa de su rostro, la confusión que sentía en ese momento. ¿Le pedía disculpas? —¿D-Disculpe? —Rielle se acercó de él, tomando la mano de sus labios para tomarla entre las suyas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

—Quisiera pedirte disculpas por no haber hecho nada en aquella época. Tendría que haberme acercado a ti en vez de hacer caso a lo que decía todo el mundo. Es mi deber como príncipe cuidar de todos, pero no lo hice. Espero que puedas perdonarme, Azul…—Azul tuvo que desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos que le miraban con pena, mirando hacia abajo, viendo aquello que había causado aquella situación, lo diferente que se veían el uno del otro y lo que había significado para Azul. No sabía si estaba listo para dar un paso en ese sentido, en aceptar las disculpas y empezar a olvidar y perdonar, era algo que no se había planteado y en cierto sentido hasta le daba miedo.

—No puedo… No puedo daros una respuesta… No ahora…—Sabía que se delataba como mentiroso con esa respuesta, pero eran temas que no estaba preparado para remover.

—Está bien—Rielle le apretó un poco más las manos, intentándole darle un poco de apoyo—No he venido solo por eso, tengo una pregunta para ti. Admiras a la Bruja del Mar, ¿verdad? Quieres ser como ella… —El príncipe era realmente un misterio para Azul. ¿Qué estaba buscando exactamente de él? No era capaz de leer sus intenciones y eso no le estaba buscando. Asintió levemente, levantando la vista para poder mirarle de nuevo a sus ojos, qué, aunque todavía mostraban pena, se habían vuelto brillantes, estaban ilusionados con aquello—¡Eso es perfecto! Entonces escucha mi propuesta. Quiero…

—¿Q-Quieres los poderes de la Bruja del Mar? —Tanteó Azul, ya que no entendía nada, podía optar lo más descabellado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Una carcajada salió de sus labios, algo incrédula, como si no se creyera aquella pregunta—Lo que quiero, a quien quiero, es a ti, Azul—Con esa frase el cerebro de Azul literalmente dejo de funcionar. Ya literalmente no sabía nada y no podía pensar en nada. ¿Cómo que a él? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver la Bruja del Mar con eso? ¿Y con el príncipe? —Me gustaría que cuando acabarás tus estudios vinieras a palacio y vivieras allí conmigo. Aunque las leyendas reconocen más a la princesa, la Bruja del Mar acabo ayudando mucho al avance de la sociedad, pero creo que todavía hay oportunidad de llevar Atlántica y todo el Mar de Coral más allá. Tú has visto lo que pueden hacer en la superficie tan bien como yo, eres alguien con un gran talento mágico, eres inteligente, eres increíble Azul Ashengrotto. Por eso quiero que te conviertas en mi consejero, en mi mano derecha. Sé que los dos podemos lograr cosas increíbles si estamos juntos—Azul literalmente no sabía como reaccionar a aquello. Rielle se había acercado tanto a él debido a la emoción que no había casi distancia entre ellos, notaba el corazón excitado del sireno contra su pecho. ¿O era el suyo? Su mente se movía ahora mil por hora, sin poder hilar un solo pensamiento. Rielle había aparecido para remover su pasado y ahora su futuro, un futuro que no se había planteado en ningún aspecto.

—Rielle… Alteza… Yo… —Su cuerpo reacciono por él, usando los tentáculos para alejar levemente al príncipe de él. Este entendió el gesto, echándose hacia atrás y soltándole la mano.

—No tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora. Tampoco tiene que ser cuando acabemos los estudios, pero me haría muy feliz tenerte a mi lado. Las puertas de palacio estarán abiertas para ti y el puesto siempre disponible para cuando decidas tomarlo—Rielle le dedico una sonrisa cálida antes de dirigir su mirada a la superficie—Debería volver, mis compañeros están terminando el circuito y estarán cansados. Espero volverte a ver este verano si paso por el restaurante—Hizo un ademan de querer acercarse a Azul, pero lo cambio por una sonrisa un poco más amplia antes de marcharse nadando.

No paso mucho cuando un grito rompió la garganta de Azul y las lagrimas empezaran a salir por sus ojos. ¿Quién se creía que era para llegar así y alterar toda su vida? Sentía una gran presión en el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora con esa información? ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? Casi sin pensar se llevo el brazo a la boca, mordiendo con fuerza. El dolor mezclado con el sabor de la sangre le calmaba un poco, pero no suficiente. Las lagrimas de tinta seguían saliendo y su cuerpo seguía temblando. Varios mordiscos siguieron al primero, intentando no pensar, pero su cabeza no dejaba de repetir las palabras del príncipe una y otra vez, intentando buscarle un doble sentido, una intención oculta, pero ahora mismo no era capaz de ver nada.

Estaba tan metido en aquel bucle que no noto como alguien sacaba el brazo de su boca y le abrazaba con delicadeza hasta que al morder no noto el dolor que esperaba, solo el sabor de la sangre. Se separo del extraño para poder ver quien era, tardando unos segundos en procesar quien era entre la confusión y la tinta que empañaban su vista—…J-Jade…—Este le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se podía notar que estaba muy tenso, se notaba en la fuerza en la que abrazaba a Azul y como sus ojos parecían oscurecerse con la ira que sentía.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Azul bajo la mirada, realmente no lo sabía, en ese estado no sabía nada. Solo los sollozos que aun salían de la boca de Azul rompían el silencio, señal suficiente para que Jade le abrazara un poco más fuerte, buscando consolarle, aunque lo que quería era saber lo que le había provocado aquel estado y ponerle fin para que no pudiera volver a hacerle daño. Cuando su sollozo se volvieron leves hipidos, Azul se separó de Jade, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Jade, ¿tú piensas en el futuro? —Un gesto de sorpresa cruzo durante unos segundos el rostro de interpelado antes de volver a su usual sonrisa.

—Si, a veces lo pienso

—¿Y como es? ¿Qué esperas de tu futuro? —Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más amplia al oír eso. Separo una de sus manos de la espalda de Azul para poder limpiar sus lagrimas con cuidado, un gesto innecesario, meramente humano ya que sus lágrimas se deshacían en el agua, pero cargado de cariño que hizo que los labios de Azul se curvaran levemente, agradecido por aquel gesto.

—Solo espero poder permanecer a vuestro lado. Si estoy contigo y con Floyd da igual donde este—Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad y se acercó para depositar un beso en la frente de Azul, esperando que aquella respuesta pudiera servirle para poder calmarle. El líder de Octavinelle cerró los ojos ante ese gesto, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho—¿Qué ha pasado con el príncipe?

—Él… Todavía no lo tengo claro… Tengo que pensarlo

—Tal vez si nos lo contaras podríamos ayudarte

—Puede…—Más calmado, notando el corazón tranquilo de Jade latir, su mente parecía volver a funcionar con normalidad, al menos podía asimilar lo que estaba hablando con su vicepresidente—Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que he hablado con el príncipe? —Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de Jade ante esa pregunta.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más con quien pudieras hablar aquí? Al terminar la carrera desapareció sin que nos diéramos cuenta, pero Floyd se percató de su regreso, para desgracia del líder de Heartslabyul. Floyd le tenía atrapado y prácticamente le lanzó por los aires para poder encararse con el príncipe. —Azul no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita saliera de sus labios al imaginarse a Riddle prácticamente volando por los aires hasta aterrizar en el agua y el enfado que aquello le produciría después—Yo vine para ver como estabas, estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera haber pasado. No me equivocaba —Paso sus dedos por su pelo plateado, con delicadeza, como quien acariciaba la mas preciada de las telas. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Azul, aquellos gestos habían conseguido calmarle, al menos, había conseguido evadirle de sus pensamientos, permitiéndose concentrarse en Jade.

Estar en el agua hacia las cosas más fáciles, allí, las alturas no importaban, con lo que fue bastante sencillo poder acercarse a él y besarle en los labios. Fue un beso rápido, avergonzado, pero era la única forma que ahora mismo se le ocurría para poder compensarle toda aquella preocupación. Al separarse volvió a esconderse en su pecho, concentrándose de nuevo en el latir de su corazón y en las caricias de su pelo, sintiéndose seguro. Jade tenía razón, daba igual que viniera en el futuro, si estaban los tres juntos podrían con todo, como siempre lo habían hecho.


End file.
